


we just disagree

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Jenny when they fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	we just disagree

**Author's Note:**

> One million words 100 in 100 prompt fight

Jenny wouldn't say she and Frank fight a lot, not by her definition of fighting - roundhouse kicks, punches thrown, blood spilled. They definitely have their disagreements though - she's not used to having to think about someone else, he's used to a completely different kind of girl. 

So yeah, they clash. Usually because she thinks she knows best and he thinks he does. Voices get raised and words get said and if the rolling eyes and slamming doors have Abbie reaching for the ice cream, Jenny takes a spoon but she doesn't worry. 

After all, making up is the best part. 


End file.
